


Winter Song

by Letters_from_the_TARDIS



Series: Tumblr Prompts [2]
Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-08
Updated: 2017-07-08
Packaged: 2018-11-29 08:54:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11437434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Letters_from_the_TARDIS/pseuds/Letters_from_the_TARDIS
Summary: In the aftermath of Father's Day, the Doctor does his best to cheer Rose up.





	Winter Song

**Author's Note:**

> A bit of fluff to brighten your day.

Rose sat at her desk, head pillowed on her arms, crying. A montage of horrible images flashed before her closed lids.

_The Doctor, swallowed up by a Reaper, still wearing a grimly determined expression. Her father, sprawled across the road like a broken doll, broken pottery all around him._

Rose flailed backwards, falling out of her chair as a knock sounded at her door. Bouncing to her feet, Rose swiped the tears from her eyes. "Come in." She called.

The Doctor opened the door, the usual confident smile on his face, but his eyes told the real story. They brimmed with concern, guilt and sorrow. Somehow he still thought it was his fault, even though he'd _died_ trying to save Pete.

Rose belatedly realised that the Doctor was holding something when she wrapped him in a hug. Curiosity piqued, Rose took a step back. The Doctor held a grapefruit-sized glass globe with a miniature golden sun hovering in the centre. Rose leaned in closer, fascinated. The Doctor held it up obligingly, and Rose admired the little glass orb. "What is it? 'S beautiful."

The Doctor smiled softly, some of the guilt and pain leaving his eyes. "It's a Christmas ornament. I got it for you a few weeks ago, and kept trying to find the best time to give it to you. It reminded me of you."

Rose was awestruck and a little giddy. The Doctor eyed the orb, fiddling with the scarlet ribbon at the top. It was an unusually nervous gesture for him. "Christmas can be any day on the TARDIS. Care to celebrate it today?"

Rose placed her hand in his, and smiled. Just a little. But it was a smile nonetheless. 

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and feedback greatly appreciated. :)


End file.
